


in the world that is my mind

by bubblegumteeth



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Beaches, Crying, Dreams, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, I wrote this instead of doing my homework, M/M, Plot Twists, at the very end, for a little while anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegumteeth/pseuds/bubblegumteeth
Summary: "I just want you to be happy, Komaeda. That's all I want."
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	in the world that is my mind

Komaeda visits this place every night.

It's a hospital room- his most prominent memory. The bright white used to hurt his eyes, but he’s used to it by now. Monitors routinely beep, IVs pump fake blood to an empty bed, and shadowy figures of nurses bustle in and out.    
  
This place is his mind, and it's been confined into this room.

Up until tonight, that is.

He’s sitting on the edge of the bed, toying with the sheet between his bony hands when the door suddenly opens. What lays ahead is a hallway- he remembers being rolled down it on the same bed he sits on, panicked voices being all he could hear. But now, its empty. Silent. Some kind of force- a being, perhaps - is dragging him to the hallway, and he goes along with it. He swiftly moves down the hallway and outside the hospital, and he expects this is when he’ll wake up-

And he’s met with a beach. But...its not just any beach, is it?   
  


A feeling of guilt and dread spreads throughout his body in an instant, memories flashing through his brain as clear as photographs. He doesn’t want to remember, but he has to, and suddenly the smell of blood is burning his nose, and something is piercing through his chest, and the memories are _ too much _ -

There’s a figure in the distance. It's not a hallucination or a shadow- no, it's a real person. He scrubs his eyes, the traumatic thoughts slowly filtering out of his head, and walks towards it. It's sitting on the dock, shoes strewn across the sand as it dips its feet into the water. Komaeda continues to walk, narrowing his eyes to try and make out the figure before he finally can tell who it is.

“...Hinata?” He says without thinking. Hajime turns around, a smile forming on his lips.

“Komaeda. Good to see you,” He greets the other boy. “Wanna sit with me?”   
  
“I...I could never-”   
  
“C’mon, just do it.”   
  
Komaeda feels guilty; even though Hinata’s not really an ultimate, he’s too filthy to sit with him- but he does anyway. He tosses his shoes next to Hinata’s and walks across the dock, sitting next to the reverse course boy who hums in approval.

“So this is your mind, huh?” Hinata asks- well, he already knows the answer.

“Yes, I guess it is…” Komaeda lets the cold envelope his toes, resting his palms on the wooden dock. Hinata’s fingers are dangerously close to touching his, and he doesn’t dare move.

“These are really your most vivid memories? A hospital and Jabberwock? C’mon, your life can’t be  _ that  _ depressing, can it?” Hinata inquires, looking back at the hospital in the distance with a huff.   
  
Komaeda chuckles. “Well, Hinata, I hate to break it to you, but it is that depressing..” He trails off, eyes averted to the crystal clear ocean. He remembers playing in the water with Hinata and all the others, splashing around and laughing. And yet, all happiness has been seeped from it and from any other memory from the killing game.

“..Well, I think that’s kinda bullshit. We should make you some new memories..better ones.” Hinata sweeps his hand across the horizon. “We can make you happier, I’d hope.”   
  
“..We?” Komaeda cocks an eyebrow.

“Yeah, me and all the others.” There’s a pause for a moment before he says, much softer, “And just me, if you wanted.”   
  
“What is that implying?”   
  
“Nothing, I just...I dunno.” Hinata’s eyes become distant, his face impossible to read. 

“I just want you to be happy, Komaeda. That’s all I want.”   
  
Hinata’s voice cracks, and he squeezes his eyes shut to stop the tears that threaten to leak from his eyes. Komaeda freezes for a moment, and then without thinking, he brushes Hinata’s hair out of his eyes, rubbing his thumb along the boy’s cheek.

“Oh, Hinata...you already do.”

Hajime looks up, eyes red. The boys are stuck in a moment of perplexed staring before Hinata chuckles, resting his head on Komaeda’s shoulder. Komaeda’s face flushes red as he melts into the touch, stroking his bony hand through Hinata’s hair.

The wind blows slow and quiet, the ocean laps at the shore, and there isn’t another being in sight. Komaeda turns his head to kiss Hinata’s, leaning in slowly, and as soon as his lips meet the boy’s hair-

He wakes up in his cottage, and he knows Hinata will never love him back.


End file.
